


Identical

by lemonicecream



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Porn Filming, Sibling Incest, Twins, older brother
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonicecream/pseuds/lemonicecream
Summary: Grown-ups twins didn't recognize each other, and filmed a porn.But the secrect can't be hidden forever, when the older brother found out the truth, he decided to keep the truth from his sister and kept her with him because he fell in love with her. He will stay with her forever, even she will know the truth. If it is necessary, he will lock her up.





	Identical

　　秦苏把自己裹在厚重的大衣里，站在街上，看着手里的剧本。虽然有棉大衣加持，但秦苏还是忍不住地跺了跺脚，好让自己暖和一点，毕竟她里面只穿了夏装的学校制服：短袖衬衫，领带，短裙和及膝袜。这身衣服她在自己上学的时候没穿过，倒是看到家隔壁的私立高中清一色是这种制服。  
　　  
　　她往手上呵了呵气，现在已经是初冬了，她呼出来的白气清晰可见。虽然说那么冷的天还让女演员穿着夏装出外景有点不人道，但是为了待会方便脱下来，剧本上的设定还是在夏天。更何况她还只是个新人，自然是没什么话语权的。  
　　  
　　“你看起来很冷。”男声从后面传来。  
　　  
　　秦苏转身，是一起搭戏的前辈，她微微弓了身，“前辈好。”  
　　  
　　姜辰笑了笑，嘴角抿起的弧度很是好看，“你也太正式了吧，你的经纪人呢？”  
　　  
　　秦苏挠了挠头，“经纪人姐姐看我太冷，给我找暖宝宝去了。”  
　　  
　　“果然是很冷，你要我的围巾吗？”姜辰一边说着，一边解着自己脖子上的蓝色围巾。  
　　  
　　秦苏思考了下，这应该是拍摄前的互动，避免待会拍摄时会感觉不适或陌生，说起来之前她还遇到过给她补妆的女演员，她点了点头，“谢谢前辈。”  
　　  
　　姜辰靠过来给她系围巾，秦苏能很清晰地看见他的侧脸。她之前不懂为什么自己这样名不见经传的新人能够和姜辰这样的一线男演员合作，现在看来果然是像经纪人姐姐说的那样，是因为他们两个的眉眼很像，所以才被导演拉来演他妹妹的。  
　　  
　　“你是第一次和男演员进行拍摄吗？”  
　　  
　　姜辰的声音太近了，她不由得往后缩了缩，“是第三次，不过之前一直都是和女演员拍摄的，因为刚接触没多久。”  
　　  
　　姜辰把围巾系好后往后站直了身子，“这个本子……待会我的动作可能会有点粗暴，还请多多谅解。”  
　　  
　　秦苏伸出手来和他握了握，然后看着他走进了房子里。  
　　  
　　过了约莫十分钟后才正式开拍，她和剧中的男朋友在外面亲吻，道别，然后走进房子里，整个过程她都尽力保持自己的牙齿不要打颤。

 

　　  
　　这个本子很简单，是“What If”系列中的其中一部，整个系列都是为了满足女粉丝对男星的性幻想的。她的这个本子是兄妹本，故事剧情也很简单，无非就是哥哥发现妹妹谈恋爱了，以电视控制权的抢夺作为导火索，哥哥最后强上了妹妹的一个故事。  
　　  
　　尽管秦苏不喜欢这个剧本，但是为了早日出名，多挣点钱还是接了这个剧本。  
　　  
　　当然，同理，秦苏虽不喜欢这种强上发展成母猪的戏码，但是当头发微湿的姜辰压在她身上，将她的双手反扣在她头顶上时，她的心跳还是漏了一拍。姜辰是真的好看，相貌寡淡，整个人看起来很清冷，但偶尔带笑的眼睛又给了他一种少年的和煦感。  
　　  
　　虽然这双眼睛里现在满是调笑的意味。  
　　  
　　“你放开我。”秦苏象征性地挣扎了几下，姜辰调整了一下位置，压住她不安分乱动的腿。  
　　  
　　“刚才那个人是你男朋友？”  
　　  
　　太近了，她这样想着，姜辰微湿头发的水珠滴落在她额头上，她从来没有像这样不自在过。  
　　  
　　但她还是尽责地扮演着剧中倔强妹妹的角色，“是又如何？”  
　　  
　　刚才眼角还带笑的姜辰表情瞬间冷了下来，秦苏有点被吓到了，但她同时也知道，对方入戏了。专业，专业，专业，她心里默念道，不能搞砸了。  
　　  
　　“你们发展到哪一步了？”姜辰的声音低沉，手上微微加重了力道。  
　　  
　　秦苏有点吃痛，但仍然表情倔强，嘴唇紧紧地抿成一条直缝。  
　　  
　　“我看到他吻你了。”姜辰有点用力地摩挲着她的嘴唇，秦苏咬住他的指尖，姜辰抽出手，捧住她的脸，吻了上去。  
　　  
　　接下来都是些常规程序，唇齿磕磕碰碰，然后往下往下往下。  
　　  
　　“他有碰过你这里吗？”姜辰的指尖划到她的小腹。  
　　  
　　秦苏尽责地说着她的台词，尽管刚才一轮把玩后她的呼吸紊乱，哼哼嗤嗤地骂着眼前人是变态的样子一点说服力都没有。  
　　  
　　“你这个变态……”秦苏一边念着台词，忽然感觉下体一凉，姜辰把她的黑色短裙撩了上去。  
　　  
　　“我是你妹妹……”  
　　  
　　“哧”地一声，姜辰把她的内裤撕了下来，将碎布塞进了她的嘴里。  
　　  
　　秦苏惊了，这是什么操作，这压根没有出现在剧本里。但没有人喊cut，也就是说这是可以被接受的。秦苏没有办法，只好配合着发出了几声呜咽声。  
　　  
　　姜辰把她的裙子解开，褪到脚踝处，然后掰开她的双腿，形成M字形，只留下长筒袜。他没有按着剧本上直接上手，而是用有点起茧的拇指刮擦着她的大腿根部，慢慢的抚摸着她的双腿。  
　　  
　　“我一直，都爱慕着你。”  
　　  
　　秦苏记得分明，这里的台词不是这样的，而是更为丧病的，说什么他一直想对妹妹做这种事。爱慕的台词分明是下一场戏里，对男主的姐姐说的，那一场才是这一个系列的重头戏。  
　　  
　　姜辰说完后，挪动了一下位置，让摄像机能更清晰地拍到她下体的位置。姜辰将食指伸进甬道，里面已经很湿润了。  
　　  
　　秦苏其实在这方面没什么特别突出的优点，她的胸不大，但也不小，所以巨乳路线和贫乳路线都难走。长相没什么特点，同类型的一抓一大把，也没有潮吹之类的特别技能。唯二的优点就是水多和声音好听。  
　　  
　　姜辰看着她，觉得她还能适应，又多塞进两根手指，在她的甬道里旋转着抠挖了几下。秦苏有点瑟缩，嘴张了张，嘴里的布松动了下。姜辰贴上身，将她已经打开的衬衫在撩拨开了一些，张嘴吮吸着她的乳房，同时手指还不忘用力地抽插着，发出撞击的水声。秦苏的身体有些颤抖，这种戏码她之前不是没拍过，甚至还有把笔或者更过分的东西放进去的。但是，姜辰不知道为什么，给她的感觉就是不一样。她下体的水已经多到姜辰的三根手指在体内都堵不住的境况，不断地滴落在用于拍摄的沙发上。  
　　  
　　姜辰放开她，又来到她的腿间，将三根手指抽出来，发出“咕啾”一声。姜辰把手指上的粘液抹到她的阴蒂上，“看来……妹妹也很喜欢我。”  
　　  
　　姜辰下了沙发，站直身子，解开腰带，把裤子脱了下来，秦苏没有扭头去看，她心里总是莫名地紧张。姜辰坐到她身上，用腰带把她的手捆住，其实进行到这一步已经没有必要了，秦苏的角色已经不再反抗了，而秦苏本人也已经腿软到没有力气了。在捆绑的过程中姜辰已经勃起的性器更是有一下没一下地戳着秦苏。  
　　  
　　姜辰打开秦苏的双腿，再次摆弄成M字形。勃起的性器更是在甬道口逗弄着，摩擦着她的阴蒂，秦苏不由得发出呻吟，却被碎布悉数堵了回去。姜辰将碎布从她口中抽出，秦苏稍微活动了一下有点僵硬的口腔。可是就在这时，姜辰没等秦苏反应过来，便猛地进入了秦苏的身体。秦苏差点尖叫出声，下意识地咬住了下嘴唇。然后她才反应过来，其实叫出来的效果会更好。  
　　  
　　姜辰欺压上她的身，性器也随着他的动作更往深处去。他低下头，唇齿摩挲着她的乳头，旋转拉扯，同时性器也在不断地推进。秦苏觉得自己的理智已经在崩溃的边缘了，她之前不是没有拍过更过火的，更大尺度的。但只有他的触碰，会让自己那么疯狂，就连她自己都不知道为什么会这样，而这真是太危险了。  
　　  
　　他一寸一寸地推进，开发着她的身体。最终秦苏还是完全吞没了他的性器，两人的身体竟然出人意料的契合。当他到达她最深处的敏感点时，也正是两人完全贴合的时候。秦苏全然感受到了他的性器在自己身体里的形状，她的甬道完全贴合着他的性器，原来肉体契合度这种东西是真的存在的。她眨了眨眼睛，从一片白茫的视界中回过神，她看向处于自己正上方的姜辰，对方也时有一刻的恍神。秦苏几乎是下意识地说了一声，“呜......哥哥......”  
　　  
　　青涩娇媚又禁忌，最是撩人。  
　　  
　　姜辰开始抽插，一开始，秦苏还算是理性尚存，知道要张开着腿好让摄影机进行拍摄。可是越到后面，她的声音开始不对劲了，声音越变越颤抖和支离破碎，还瑟缩着不断往后退，紧闭着双腿夹着姜辰的性器。她想伸手捂住嘴巴，手却动弹不得。相反地是姜辰的动作是越来越粗暴，动作幅度越来越大，他压着秦苏的一条腿，好让两人的交合暴露在摄影机前。然后他停了下来，将绑住秦苏的皮带解开，将秦苏扶坐起来。秦苏心领神会，乖巧地搂住他的脖子，腿也自动环上他的腰。姜辰咬住她的耳尖，声音沙哑地说道，“妹妹真乖。”  
　　  
　　秦苏这时的腰已经又酸又软了，但还是配合着姜辰的动作，自觉地扭着腰，吞吃着他的性器。  
　　  
　　忽然之间，导演喊“cut”，然后又接着说，“你们先保持着这个姿势，录音设备出了点问题，一会儿接着拍。”  
　　  
　　姜辰搂着她，对导演大声说，“顺便准备一下机位吧，待会从这边拍女上吧。”  
　　  
　　秦苏这才有点回过神来，有点不好意思地把头从姜辰的肩膀上移开。姜辰笑了笑，把她额间凌乱的碎发拨了拨，切换成耳语，“你还可以吗？”  
　　  
　　秦苏点了点头，姜辰又把她的头按回肩膀上，“没事，你靠着吧，累了吧？待会还得拍雪碧那场戏。”  
　　  
　　“有点。”秦苏一想到待会还要拍雪碧那场戏就发慌，普通的性交她都快要撑不住了，待会雪碧那场戏她真的会担心自己完全在摄像机面前失控。  
　　  
　　姜辰揉了揉她的腰，“有没有其他演员说过，你身上有股奶香味？”  
　　  
　　秦苏有点疑惑，从来没有人这么和她说过，但当她想开口问清楚的时候，导演却说，“准备开拍了啊，3，2，1！”  
　　

**Author's Note:**

> 咕咕咕咕


End file.
